


Однострочники

by MichaelTheCarrot



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTheCarrot/pseuds/MichaelTheCarrot
Summary: Малые формочки с тильбо-феста
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 11





	Однострочники

**О-23. Тильбо. В Битве ранен/погибает не Торин, а Бильбо.**

Он приходит каждую ночь. Тихонько присаживается на краешек кровати и пытливо заглядывает в глаза, словно надеется найти ответ на свои бесконечные вопросы.

«Ты мне только скажи, Торин, ну почему я? Почему именно я должен был погибнуть?» Он хмурит брови, будто напряженно размышляет, недоуменно склоняет к плечу кудрявую голову.

«Ведь это был ваш поход, Торин. Ваш дом, ваше золото, ваш подвиг. Но почему вы живы, а я умер? Если бы не вы, я сидел бы в своей норке, покуривая трубочку и жалуясь на неуемных кузенов Брендибаков. Если бы не вы, я никогда не покинул бы Шир. Вы соблазнили меня сказочными приключениями и героическими легендами, вы пообещали славу и сокровища, а вместо этого привели на бойню. Разве так должны заканчиваться сказки, Торин?»

Торин хочет ответить, хочет закричать, что ведь был контракт, и хоббит сам его подписал, а он сказал сразу, что не гарантирует хоббиту безопасность, ведь этот пустоголовый вечно высовывается, когда не просят, лезет на рожон... Лез. Больше уж не полезет никуда. Больше не засмеется, не потупится виновато, не смутится от похабных гномьих шуточек, не замрет в неожиданном объятии, щекотно сопя в ухо.

Больше вообще ничего не будет. Ведь он умер. А Торин жив. Знать бы ещё, что из этого хуже.

**С-5. Тильбо глазами человека из Озерного города. Недоумение по поводу того, что у существ метр ростом могут кипеть какие-то серьезные любовные страсти.**

В том, что любовь – самое лучшее чувство, Бард твердо уверен с детства. Откуда взялась эта уверенность, он и сам не сказать не может – точно не от старшей сестрицы, принесшей в подоле двойню, едва ей сравнялось четырнадцать зим, и не от отца, частенько в пьяном угаре угощавшего мать кулаком. Он просто знает это, как знает, что небо синее, а в горе живет Дракон и будет жить там до скончания веков. Любовь – одно из немногих чувств, которым люди могут похвастать перед старшими расами, у людей она – яркая, пылкая, величественная, сотни песен про нее сложены.

Впервые Бард видит гномов на одном из бесчисленных приемов во дворце в честь дорогих гостей и невольно удивляется: поди ж ты, ростом ему по пояс, а так же ходят, говорят, сдвигают брови в грозных обещаниях и даже, кажется.. Бард перехватывает взгляд гномьего короля, устремленный на полурослика (какой еще король, придумают же, под горой король может быть только один, и он сейчас спит на грудах присвоенного золота, и дадут Валар, проспит еще не один век) – странный взгляд, необычный, на простых соратников так не смотрят.. Ну уж, полно! Любовь – у этих недормерков? У короля одна любовь – золото, да еще былая власть, а полурослик так и шныряет глазами по сторонам – видно, ищет предлог, чтоб остаться в гостериимном городе, не лазить к Дракону в пасть. Нет, пустое это все, про таких песни не сложат.

Когда король приказывает полурослику остаться, но тот настойчиво рвется в гору вместе со всеми, Бард удивляется: неужто и мирного мистера Бэггинса поразила жажда золота? Или все-таки здесь другое что-то? Бард смотрит, как деловито полурослик помогает гномам со сборами, как прикрикивает на Кили за то, что тот не бережет раненую руку, как отвечает солнечной улыбкой на тяжелый взгляд короля. Бард не знает, почему, но сегодня он совсем не думает о Драконе.

А потом, когда осунувшийся и заметно обтрепавшийся полурослик достает из-за пазухи Аркенстон, в душе Барда все переворачивается, и он понимает: это она. Жертвенная, безоглядная, сумасшедшая. Бард смотрит на полурослика, который сейчас бледнее своей тени, и отчаянно желает, чтобы хотя бы у них все сбылось. Чтобы было как в песне. В конце концов, насчет дракона он тоже ошибался.

**С2-22. Тильбо. ER. Дайте им ребенка. Племянник Бильбо, племянник Торина, мпрег (только не графический и вообще лучше в далеком прошлом), что угодно! Как хмурый Торин пугает своей мрачной рожей ребенка, а тот прячется за Бильбо. Печаль Торина по этому поводу, попытки Бильбо исправить ситуацию.**  
  
Стоя перед круглой зеленой дверью, Торин даже не сомневался: немного поартачившись и поломавшись, Бильбо всё равно его примет. Да, они оба наворотили дел, да, он мало не убил полурослика, а тот сбежал, не попрощавшись, но не настолько же Бильбо ветренный, чтобы за каких-то три года забыть их жаркие ночи и королевскую любовь. И клятвы верности, между прочим. Что бы ни случилось, своих обещаний Торин нарушать не собирался, да и Бильбо, несмотря на обманчиво-несерьезную внешность, насколько знал его Торин, привык держать слово. К тому же, когда он увидит, чем Торин пожертвовал ради него (корона Эребора в обмен на сомнительную возможность жить в краю домоседов и бакалейщиков), немедленно растает и разрешит остаться рядом. Да и не выгонит он Торина на ночь глядя, тем более, не предложив поужинать. Ну а дальше всё просто как пони подковать – путь к хозяйской спальне Торин запомнил еще с прошлого раза, а действия, от которых Бильбо смешно округлял глаза и краснел до кончиков ушей, снились почти каждую ночь, так что стоит лишь разогреть полурослика до надлежащего состояния – и он согласится жить вместе хоть с горным троллем, не то что с Торином. Трудностей не предвиделось.  
  
Когда Торин услышал за дверью шлепанье босых лап и торопливые возгласы: «Сейчас, сейчас, погодите минутку, только халат накину», сердце привычно защемило, и он поспешил спрятать глупую улыбку. Дверь распахнулась, и Торин с удовольствием насладился сменой выражений на подвижном хоббичьем лице: шок, удивление, недоверие, радость, возмущение, снова недоверие, и наконец, знакомая улыбка, подозрительно похожая на его собственную.  
  
\- Торин… Ой…  
\- Ой, - подтвердил Торин, чуть-чуть выпуская улыбку на волю, - я приехал, Бильбо. К тебе. Впустишь?  
И, на всякий случай не дожидаясь ответа, притянул хоббита к себе, целуя кудрявую макушку. Как, оказывается, может кружить голову до слёз родной аромат ромашкового мыла!  
\- Торин, - выдохнул Бильбо куда-то ему в грудь, - ты… ты надолго? Ох... проходи, проходи скорей, Торин! Я так… я уже почти перестал ждать… Будешь ужинать?  
Торин кивнул, с сожалением выпуская полурослика, и двинулся вслед за ним в сторону кухни, удивляясь про себя – как это перестал ждать? Всего-то три года прошло! Но видеть рад, и наверняка позволит остаться, а это самое главное.  
На пороге кухни Бильбо неожиданно замер и всплеснул руками:  
\- Ах да, что же это я… Торин, познакомься, это мой племянник Фродо. Фродо, это Торин, я тебе о нем рассказывал.  
Темненький хоббитёнок недоверчиво разглядывал незнакомого гнома.  
\- Привет, - сказал Торин, чувствуя, что что-то идёт не по плану.  
\- Здравствуйте, - неуверенно протянул мальчик. - А вы правда король Эребора?  
\- Теперь уже не король, малыш, - улыбнулся Торин, подходя ближе. - Теперь я приехал к твоему дяде и хотел бы жить вместе с вами.  
Из-за спины раздался сдавленный возглас – на бедного Бильбо свалилось многовато новостей за один вечер.  
\- С нами? – буркнул мальчик в тарелку с кашей. – Зачем это? Нам с дядей хорошо. А из-за вас он по ночам плакал, между прочим.  
\- Ну, - пожал плечами Торин, - видишь, я приехал, больше он плакать не будет.  
Фродо хмуро зыркнул на Торина, молча вылез из-за стола и ушёл. Радужное настоение таяло, как лёд по весне. Бильбо покачал головой и опустился на резную табуретку.  
\- Ты не сердись на Фродо. Мальчик недавно потерял родителей, и теперь ему нелегко.  
\- Понимаю, - вздохнул Торин. – К балрогам ужин, Бильбо, пойдём лучше спать.  
  
Следующее утро встретило Торина ромашковым запахом на ещё теплых простынях, умопомрачительным шкворчанием оладий с кухни и злым прищуром серых, как у дяди, глаз:  
\- Так он остаётся?  
Бильбо обнял мальчика за плечи и тепло улыбнулся ему:  
\- Фродо, солнышко, вы подружитесь, вот увидишь.  
\- Я с Мерри на речку пошёл, - дёрнул плечом Фродо, схватил удочку и выскочил за дверь.  
Бильбо сокрушённо развёл руками:  
\- Торин, я знаю, вы поладите, но ему нужно время. Ты уж постарайся общаться с ним поласковее.  
\- Постараюсь, - кивнул Торин.  
  
Но поласковее не получалось. Хотя бы потому, что в общении должны участвовать две стороны, а Фродо, судя по всему, этого делать решительно не собирался.  
  
\- Хочешь конфету, малыш?  
\- Не хочу.  
  
\- Я собираюсь сковать в подарок дяде Бильбо новую каминную решетку, хочешь посмотреть?  
\- Не-а.  
  
\- Отлично лазаешь по деревьям парень! Особенно в чужих садах, да уж… Так уж и быть, дяде Бильбо не скажем. Знаешь, из тебя мог бы выйти отличный разведчик.  
\- Нет, просто я в папу, он тоже был ловким.  
\- Уверен, он бы гордился тобой!  
\- Мой папа умер. Теперь он уже никем гордиться не будет.  
«А дядю Бильбо отнял у меня ты, хотя он мной и гордится», - звучало недосказанное. - «Нам было хорошо вдвоём, а ты припёрся в своих грязных сапогах, клумбу с незабудками потоптал. Раньше у нас с дядей Бильбо не было друг от друга секретов, а теперь он смущается, когда я вхожу в его спальню без стука и бормочет какие-то отговорки, когда я предлагаю ему провести воскресный вечер на рыбалке. Ты всё испортил. Ненавижу.»  
  
Торин всё понимал, готов был первым идти на компромиссы, но пробить глухую оборону не мог. Бильбо сокрушался, вздыхал, пытался говорить с Фродо, тот кивал понимающе, но позиции не менял. Впрочем, ему хватало благородства не переносить свою ненависть на Бильбо и не впутывать его в это молчаливое противостояние, но Торин своё получал сполна. Так и жили.  
***  
  
Как-то раз за полдником Бильбо обеспокоенно спросил Торина:  
\- Ты не знаешь, куда Фродо опять запропастился? С самого утра его не видно, даже обед пропустил.  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Торин. – Где-то опять с дружками болтается. Брось, Бильбо, они же мальчишки, что им твой обед? Фили и Кили в его годы точно такими же были, хоть привязывай – всё без толку. Да и что с ним случится здесь, в Шире? Вернётся к вечеру, никуда не денется.  
\- Да знаю, знаю – покивал Бильбо, - но всё равно мне как-то неспокойно. Может, верно Лобелия говорит, совсем свихнулся после похода этого, везде опасности чудятся. Но с ним ведь Мерри, а он такой сорванец, хлебом не корми – дай куда-нибудь залезть или что-нибудь подпалить! И Пиппин Тук тоже теперь с ними бегает – а он тоже проказник хоть куда!  
\- И Сэмми моего с собой сманили, - появилась в окне голова Хэмфаста, - а уж какой послушный мальчик был! Вы уж простите мастер Бильбо, но от этих Туков одни беды, того и гляди – ввяжутся в какое-нибудь приключение! Вот третьего дня опять Маггот заходил на Сэмми жаловаться – а ведь Сэмми-то совсем не такой, никогда озорным не был!  
\- Да брось, - усмехнулся Торин, - если Маггота слушать, так выходит, что детей нужно целый день на привязи держать. Ладно, Бильбо, я пошёл в кузницу, а ты готовься оборонять Фродо от магготова ворчания. Доброго вечера, Хэмфаст.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - вздохнул Бильбо, смиряясь, - но мне всё равно неспокойно, так и знай.  
\- Тогда отвлекись, - посоветовал Торин, - вот хоть пирог с патокой к ужину испеки, Фродо давно просит.  
\- А ты не просишь, можно подумать, - засмеялся Бильбо, - ладно, иди уже. Будет тебе пирог.  
  
Но вечером, когда Торин вернулся в Нору, сглатывая слюну в предвкушении, пирога там не обнаружилось. Более того, о пироге Торин мгновенно забыл, потому что Бильбо не обнаружилось тоже. Камин уютно трещал, стол был накрыт к ужину, но хоббитов не было видно – ни старшего, ни младшего. Торин заглянул в кабинет, в библиотеку, проверил спальни – никого. Подавляя нарастающую панику – почти забытое за годы сытой жизни ощущение - Торин еще раз пробежался по коридору, спешно перебирая в голове варианты, куда вновь ставший весьма добропорядочным и осмотрительным хоббит мог запропаститься на ночь глядя. Вдруг снаружи послышались быстрые шаги, и Торин вздохнул облегченно – ну вот и вернулись, а ты, дурак, распереживался, не иначе как сам хоббитом становишься. Он обернулся, и сердце снова бухнуло о ребра – на пороге стоял запыхавшийся Фродо.  
\- Ты не знаешь, где Бильбо? – спросил Торин. – Ужин на столе, а его нет.  
\- Нет, - удивился Фродо, - а где он может быть? Сам-то мне всегда велел до темноты возвращаться…  
\- Не больно ты его слушаешься, - покачал головой Торин. – Ладно, сиди здесь, я к соседям схожу, спрошу у них.  
\- Я тоже пойду, - набычился Фродо.  
Торин махнул рукой, на споры не было времени, и на всякий случай вытащил Оркрист из кладовки.  
Стемнело быстро, а им только и удалось выяснить, что мистер Болджер Бильбо не видел, и мистер Боффин не видел, и мистер Хопкинс тоже, и миссис Саквиль-Бэггинс не видела, и видеть не желает, как и всяких грязных гномов, которые вламываются посреди ночи к приличным хоббитам, да еще и детей с собой таскают, а эти дети, между прочим, на той неделе вишню обтрясли, вот арестуют этих прохвостов-Бэггинсов когда-нибудь, помяните моё слово.  
Не добившись ничего расспросами, Торин решил ещё раз подняться на Холм, чтобы удостовериться, что Бильбо всё ещё не вернулся, как вдруг из-за поворота выбежал хоббит – для Шира, да еще и после заката, зрелище более, чем необычное - и, размахивая руками, бросился к ним к ним:  
\- Мистер Торин! Мистер Торин! Мастер Бильбо, он там…  
\- Где? – рявкнул Торин, хватая хоббита за плечи – им оказался бледный как полотно Хэмфаст Гэмджи. – Что с ним? Ну!  
\- Там... на тракте у реки… мастеру Бильбо было неспокойно, мы пошли поискать ребят, думали, только быстренько пройдемся, и обратно, а там…  
\- Веди! Дорогу показывай, тролли тебя задери! – Торин схватил Хэмфаста за руку и потащил его вниз с Холма по самой крутизне, в последний момент успевая перепрыгивать выскакивающие из темноты изгороди и перетаскивать через них Хэма. Сзади сноровисто бухал пятками Фродо.  
\- По тракту шли, - задыхаясь, объяснял на бегу Хэмфаст, - иногда крюк давали, проверяли их любимые места… А потом как потемнело уже – как налетит откуда ни возьмись эта коняка… вся черная, жилистая, страшненная, а на ней… на ней громадина в чёрном плаще. Как схватит мастера Бильбо, да как зашипит чего-то!.. Я и хотел на помощь броситься... вот ей-ей, хотел… да на меня таким холодом повеяло... и по рукам ногам-сковало…  
\- А потом? – обернулся на бегу Торин. Глаза его полыхали алым. – Что с Бильбо?  
\- А потом такой белый свет ударил… что глазам больно, - Хэмфаст помотал головой, отгоняя видение, - и тот черный сразу мастера Бильбо выпустил и как даст дёру… А потом другой громадина на лошади появился и велел мне за вами бежать… ну я уж и припустил во весь дух…  
\- Ясно, - сказал Торин, наконец остановившись. На траве у обочины тракта лежал Бильбо, а над ним возвышалась фигура в сером балахоне и остроконечной шляпе. Фигура, которую Торин предпочёл бы встречать в своей жизни как можно реже.  
  
\- Что с ним? – враз охрипшим голосом спросил Торин. – Он жив?  
\- То, чего я боялся, случилось гораздо раньше, - покачал головой Гендальф. – За ним пришли… Ведь его кольцо всё еще с ним?  
Торин почему-то сразу понял, о каком кольце речь.  
\- Да, но дома… Не морочь мне голову, причём тут кольцо! Он жив, Гендальф? Ты исцелил его?  
Гендальф пристально посмотрел на него.  
\- Жив, но сильно истощен, ему придётся долго отлёживаться. Отнеси его домой, Торин… А потом нам с Фродо надо будет поговорить.  
Фродо шагнул вперёд выражая готовность, но Торин отрезал:  
\- При мне. А то с Бильбо ты… поговорил уже однажды.  
  
Они отнесли Бильбо домой, и Торин лично напоил его целебными отварами и обтёр уксусом, чтобы снять жар. Не то чтобы он не доверял магии Гендальфа, но бездействие убивало.  
А потом они втроём сели перед камином, и Гендальф рассказал им о Кольце. И о Враге. И о грядущем совете в Риведелле.  
\- Я не могу давить на тебя, Фродо, - сказал Гендальф. – Решать должен ты сам.  
\- Я готов, - ответил Фродо, став каким-то маленьким и растерянным, и до боли похожим на Бильбо. – И будь что будет.  
\- Начинаешь ты неплохо, - улыбнулся Гендальф. – Нескоро кольцо склонит тебя ко злу.  
Фродо сидел, обводя гостиную невидящим взглядом; выглядел он так, как будто ему на плечи вдруг положили три пудовых мешка муки.  
Гендальф ушёл.  
Торин, поддавшись внезапному порыву, обнял Фродо, тот вздрогнул от неожиданности, но затих, уткнувшись в широкую грудь.  
\- Это ничего, - сказал Торин, гладя каштановые кудри, - Ничего. До Ривенделла дороги спокойные, а на совете, пожалуй, можно и Компанию собрать. Глоин, наверное, Гимли пришлёт, а он мальчонка способный, я его давно еще приметил. Эльфийский король рогатый тоже отставать не захочет, пошлёт сыночка, а тот парень шустрый, даром, что эльф. Да и Гендальф сам поможет, в стороне не останется. Ничего, Фродо, нас вот тоже мало было, все за спиной шептались, думали, совсем узбад из ума выжил, а мы смогли, победили… Не бойся. Ничего не бойся, Фродо. Я помогу.

**С2-01. Тильбо. ПостБПВ, устоявшиеся отношения, милота, вечерние посиделки. Бильбо вяжет Торину шарф к зиме.**

  
Бильбо знает их обычаи: дарить положено или оружие, или украшения, или доспехи – конечно же, изготовленные собственноручно. Но какой из Бильбо кузнец – всего раз Кили шутки ради позволил ему подержать клещами заготовку, которую Бильбо не замедлил неловко сжать, чуть не выронив прямо на ногу. Они оба тогда перетрухнули от побледневшего лица Торина, который настрого запретил безрукому полурослику приближаться к кузням, и на том развитие кузнечных способностей Бильбо заглохло.

Да и к чему Торину сейчас такие подарки? Украшений у него полная сокровищница, а в оружии и доспехах настоящей нужды нет – Эребор предан узбаду единодушно, и тяжёлый парадный доспех Торин носит только как дань традициям, под вечер вытряхиваясь из него облегченно и остервенело. А вот шарф… Шарф Торину не помешал бы, но ведь сам он ни за что не признает, что гранитное гномье здоровье начало подводить, что он всё чаще просыпается по ночам, заходясь сухим кашлем, а его неудовольствие, когда Бильбо по утрам поит его лекарственным чаем с ромашкой и чабрецом, становится всё более показным. Но какой же это подарок – шарф? Ни сияющих камней, свидетельствующих о пылкой страсти, ни полновесного золота, подтверждающего серьёзность намерений, ни даже сурового блеска стали, восхваляющего силу и мужество возлюбленного.

Впрочем, думает Бильбо, гори оно всё огнём. Он не гном и не кузнец, не стоит и прикидываться. Но он мужчина, и он точно знает, что содержание важнее формы. Может быть, думает Бильбо, может быть, Торин когда-нибудь проведет рукой крупным петлям и поймёт: каждый виток узора – это воспоминание. О пламени, объявшем деревья, шершавой коре под пятками и отчаянии, пересиливающем страх. О восходе на скале Каррок, загадочной Одинокой горе вдалеке и опаляющем щёку дыхании совсем рядом. О тяжёлом зное, сонном гудении пчел, и жёстких смоляных прядях, струящихся между пальцами. О высокой крепостной стене, напряженном молчании трех армий и боли в родных глазах… хотя вот об этом Бильбо предпочёл бы никогда не вспоминать, но притвориться, что этого не было, – не может. Он подарит Торину всего себя, всю свою память… если, конечно, Торин захочет принять такой странный, будто и не для мужчины, подарок. Может, и не захочет вовсе.

Через неделю Торин будет сидеть у себя в кабинете, бездумно теребя кисть пушистого шарфа, и вспоминать о солнце, золотящем русые кудри, и искорках в серых глазах. И улыбаться непонятно чему.


End file.
